


Finding our Boundries

by Magicandmalice



Series: A class act [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cum play?, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart in chapter 2, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Student Eren, Teacher Levi, ereri, guy on guy lovin', riren - Freeform, tell me if I missed any, this whole thing is nothing more than smut, um not sure what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren moved without question to follow that softly spoken order. That tone of voice was not one he heard very often and it sent heat rushing through him in the most delicious of ways.  Nothing got him going quite like a controlling Levi. It never failed to be some of the most intense nights of his life when Levi got like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know what happened with this. But I hope everyone enjoys :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me here [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

“Levi... please...”

“Just a little longer Eren. You just have to make it up the stairs and inside.” Levi murmured into Eren's ear as he helped the younger man up the stairs to their home.

“Easy for you to say. You don't have a damn vibrating butt plug shoved up your ass for the second time today.” Eren panted, eyes closing briefly as the plug shifted slightly inside of him. His body trembling with how sensitive he was.

“Well we couldn't very well leave it at the school now could we. Just imagine what would have happened had a student found your lovely little toy. Or maybe that is what you wanted? For all those horny little brats to know that their teacher has such a kinky lover?” Levi murmured.

“Like hell I am the kinky one in this relationship.” Eren gasped as he found himself shoved roughly against the door the moment it closed behind them. Levi pressing his smaller body fully against the others.

“Say what you will Eren, but you enjoy every single sweaty minute of it.” Levi breathed before taking parted lips in a hard kiss. Tongue mapping every inch of the hot demanding mouth under his own.

Pulling away from the other, Levi looked up and took in the vision of Eren braced against the door. Face flushed, lips parted and wet and body shuddering every so often from the pleasure created by the toy still happily buzzing away inside of him.

“Go clean up... and take your time about it.” Levi ordered suddenly as he decided what he wanted to do tonight.

Eren moved without question to follow that softly spoken order. That tone of voice was not one he heard very often and it sent heat rushing through him in the most delicious of ways. Nothing got him going quite like a controlling Levi. It never failed to be some of the most intense nights of his life when Levi got like this.

Levi bit back a delighted smirk as he watched that amazing ass walk off to the bathroom. It always astounded and at times confused him just how willing to please him Eren always seemed to be. Even after two years and no matter what Levi asked for or when, Eren gave his all to him in everything. 

A fact that Levi would make sure to never take advantage of. His beloved Eren was everything he had ever wanted or needed in a partner and he would fight to keep Eren's heart as his.

But enough of that, he had to be quick and get ready what he needed for the rest of the night before Eren got out of the shower. After all the young man had a lesson to learn about disrupting his class.

 

ERERIERERIERERIERERIERERIERERI

Eren sighed as the hot water caressed his body. Face tilted up to meet the spray. Body relaxing now that that evil plug had been removed. Taking his time to clean every part of him that he could reach... both inside and out. If Levi planned on keeping the promise he had given him back at the school he wanted to make sure he was fucking pristine for his lover. Sliding his fingers back and circling his opening he felt his breath catch. Try as he might even the feel of his own fingers there were exciting him further.

“Such a dirty young man aren't you? Can't even clean yourself correctly.” Came a voice heavy with lust as the curtain was pulled back.

“Levi? ” Eren yelped pulling his hand way from his ass as he straightened back up, surprised by the others abrupt appearance. 

“ I think you missed a spot. Hands on the wall and bend over.” Levi ordered as he stepped up behind Eren and ran his hands from shoulder to hip in one smooth glide along the wet skin. Fingers digging in briefly to hold the brunette in place as Levi sank to his knees behind him.

Eren felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt Levi kneel behind him. No matter how many times Levi did this to him... for him... it was always as intense as the first time. All to often Levi had him begging after only a few moments.

“Seems like I shall have to make sure you got every inch.” Levi murmured, thumbs rubbing small circles on the firm globes in his hands. Before gently pulling them apart to see the entrance hidden from his view.

Leaning forward he blew hot, moist breath on the quivering skin, delighted with the soft moan that escaped Eren's mouth. But he wanted more. Wanted to absolutely break Eren tonight. He needed to see him fall apart beneath his hands, lips, tongue and teeth.

“Let me hear you Eren.” Levi commanded only a second before dragging his tongue across the pink opening before him in a long slow drag.

“Ah... Levi...” Eren keened, hips arching higher in a silent plea for more of that wicked tongue on him.

Levi tightened his grip just shy of bruising as he pulled the other further back. Tip of his tongue tracing the tight ring and teasing the sensitive skin surrounding it. Ignoring the pleas echoing around him Levi took his time. Slowly driving his lover insane as he refused to do anything further. 

He loved doing this to Eren almost as much as his young lover enjoyed having it done to him. The smell and taste of the spicy soap Eren used to clean himself always sent a shiver down his side. But underneath that, the natural scent and taste of Eren himself made him hungry to devour everything before him.

Finally deciding that the other had been teased enough, Levi pointed his tongue and breached the quivering entrance at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Levi!” Eren wailed at the sensation of that warm wet muscle sliding, oh so slowly, inside of him.

“Your so eager for it tonight Eren. Your body is just begging for me already. Such a filthy young man aren't you” Levi purred, the vibrations of his voice against such a sensitive area had Eren panting almost at once. Shivers racing down his spine from the feeling.

“Only... only for you, ah...” Eren gasped. Hands slamming hard onto the cool tile as he tried to keep his balance. His head spinning and vision becoming hazy as that wicked tongue thrust inside as deeply as it could go. Turning his head as far as he could, lust darkened emeralds tried to take in as much of the view behind him as he could.

Levi on his knees, eyes closed and a look of bliss on what he could see of the face partially buried between the tan, smooth cheeks of his ass. One of these days he swore he was going to convince Levi to do this with mirrors at every angle so he could see everything the way he so desperately wanted to.

Opening his eyes, Levi met Eren's look dead on. Pushing his tongue in just that little bit deeper and quicker into the tight heat of his lovers ass, before pulling back.

“Like what you see Eren?” Levi asked though it was obvious to them both that he already knew the answer to that.

“I always enjoy the sight of you on your knees for me.” Eren panted wondering how far he could push the boundaries tonight. Sometimes he just had to toe that line and see how far he could goad the other so he could get what he wanted. Levi would never hurt him and he knew that, though Levi still thought he that Eren would break if he lost control during one of their games.

“I see.” Levi murmured, his eyes going half lidded as he stood up gracefully.

His mouth went dry and he took a step back at the heat in those eyes. Apparently Levi was already at the line of his control and Eren had just pushed him over it.

“I think your clean enough. Get out and wait for me in the bed room.” Levi ordered as he proceeded to wash himself.

Eren was unsure is he had heard right. Had Levi just told him to get out? But they hadn't finished yet.

“Did I stutter? Out. Now.” Levi said.

Eren did as ordered, making sure to dry himself fully before stepping into the bedroom. Coming to stand in the dark room Eren was unsure what to do now. He was more than willing to play any game that Levi wanted to, but had he really upset the other with his comment? Had his desire to rile up his lover brought a premature end to the night?

As Eren stood there trying to figure if he should get dressed in case Levi really was angry at him or remain the way he was, he almost didn't hear the water shutting of. Making a quick decision found him lowering himself to his own knees on the plush carpet beneath. Just in time as not a moment later the bathroom door and out stepped Levi. Pausing as he was greeted to the sight of his brunette lover on his knees and head bowed.

“What is this then?” Levi asked as he closed the distance between them, coming to a stop before Eren and looking down at the messy hair hiding his lovers face.

“It was not my intention to anger you Levi. Please forgive me.” Eren whispered.

“Anger me? Why do you think you made me mad?” Levi asked confused.

“In the shower... you stopped so suddenly. Ordered me out even though neither of us have cum yet” Here Eren flushed so bright Levi could see it along his neck and shoulders. “Even now I... I want more. You tongue, your lips, your fingers or your cock. Anything you will give me. But my smart mouth fucked things up, again, for the game you wanted to play tonight.” 

Levi was dumbfounded as he looked down at his love. Reaching out, Levi tangled slender fingers in that mop of hair and forced Eren's head up in order to meet his eyes.

“I was not angry, nor was I putting an end to things so early tonight. I simply wished to move my plans for you to a more suitable location. You may enjoy the sight of me on my knees, however, the shower floor is not so forgiving to them.” Levi explained as he bent down and took Eren's lips in a hard kiss.

“Now however I think I should make you wait a bit longer.” Levi growled as he pulled back.

“But Levi...”

“Stand up and turn around.” Levi said interrupting him. Pulling a bit on the hair he still held in a firm hold.

For a moment Eren looked like he was going to question the command before his body relaxed and he stood without taking his eyes from Levi. 

Levi gave a pleased smile as Eren turned around for him. It seemed Eren was ready to turn himself over to Levi completely now.

“Now stay there for a moment and no looking.” Levi whispered as he stepped away, moving quickly to the dresser, Levi grabbed one of his silky jade colored ties from the tie wrack that stood there. Moving back over to his lover Levi stepped close enough to feel the waves of heat coming off the younger male.

“Do you trust me Eren?” Levi asked softly. Tonight he needed the words before this could go any further.

“With everything I am.” Eren breathed.

 

“Do you trust me enough to give me control of everything tonight? Trust me not to go further than you can take?” Levi asked as he pressed his naked skin flush to that of Eren's back. Loving the smooth slide of skin on skin. 

“I trust you enough to know you'll stop if I ask you to. But Levi I don't think you will ever ask for more than I can give.” Eren said. The honest belief in that voice made Levi's heart ache.

“Tell me your safe word or phrase for tonight?” Levi ordered as he trailed his lips across a tan shoulder. Teeth nipping sharply at the skin before letting his tongue sooth away the sting.

“Erwin in drag,” Eren managed in a breathy voice. His mind was becoming all fuzzy again. 

Levi stifled a laugh at the words but acknowledged them with a grunt. Erwin was a great friend and all but that image would definitely put a damper on things if yelled out by Eren.

Once the words were spoken though Levi brought up the tie he still held and pulled it gently across Eren eyes, tying a knot tight behind Eren's head. The tails trailing down to frame his neck and rest of his chest.

“Alright, now lets move things forward a bit. I do think it is time for dinner.” Levi all but purred into the delicate, flushed ear in front of him.

 

ERERIERERIERERIERERIERERIERERI

“Open your mouth Eren, that's a good boy. Yes take it all in.” Levi murmured with a soft, pleased smile.

Eren was trying so very hard to follow the orders that Levi was giving, honestly he was. But he had been so confused when Levi had said dinner, led to think once more that their plans were being put on hold for the time being. He had not expected Levi to lead him, still blind folded, to the dining room and bend him over the table. Before he had even realized what was happening, Eren felt slick fingers sliding passed the tight ring of his entrance as Levi made quick work of stretching his already somewhat lose ass. After the hard fuck on the school desk and the vibrator for so long it had not taken long before Levi had removed his fingers.

After seating himself comfortably at said table, Levi had pulled Eren into his lap and onto his cock in one smooth motion that had Eren crying out sharply at the sudden feeling of being so full.

Then Levi had just stopped it seemed. Calming down from the rush of pleasure flowing through him after several moments, he had felt something at his lips and had opened his mouth carefully. A piece of his favorite sushi sliding past his lips. To say he had been surprised would have been an understatement.

“I did say it was time for dinner, no?” Levi had said in a tight voice as he fed Eren more of the small pieces by hand. Knowing better than to try and figure out what all this was about Eren just decided to go with it. Relaxing himself back into the body behind him and trying to ignore his own aching cock as well as Levi's buried inside of him. 

That had been almost twenty minutes ago and Eren was not sure how much more of this he could take. He wanted Levi to MOVE, stand up and bend him over the table and fuck his ass hard. 

“Such a good boy, almost done.” Levi cooed fingers dragging over Eren's lips teasingly. 

Eren whimpered and moved his hips as much as he could, not caring about the food in the slightest. This was torture.

With the first move that he made though, a vice like grip grabbed hold of his hips and held him still.

“Not yet.” Levi grit out through clenched teeth. 

“Levi please. I need... I... Just fuck me already. Make me cum please, please.”  
“Fuck,” Levi swore as he lost the fight and thrust up on once, hard, hands holding tight enough to bruise Eren's hips in order to hold him steady.

Eren let out a broken sob at the spike of pleasure that went through him. Gasping for air as light burst behind his closed eyes.

“Such an impatient little shit you are.” Levi growled as he used his hands to guide that amazing ass into each of his thrusts. Levi swore again as he felt Eren grip even tighter, his body already tensing for his release. 

Letting his hands release their hold, Levi leaned forward a bit and grabbed at Eren's inner thighs. Pushing those wonderfully shaped legs open wide, he dragged the blunt nails of his left hand along the overly sensitive skin, relishing in the loud cry that left swollen lips. While his right encircled Eren's leaking cock.

“But I never said your could come yet.” Levi hissed as his hand closed in a tight grip along the base and holding of the orgasm the other had been so close to.

 

The loud wail that filled the apartment made Levi shiver as lust slammed into his gut, even as he forced himself to calm down and not just finish them both off.

“Don't stop...more. Just a little more. Please Levi.” Eren sobbed as he tried to fight the grip Levi held him in. 

“You were being so good to.” Levi rasped as he let go of Eren and slowly pulled the younger up and off his lap.

“No... Levi...” Eren pleaded.

“Not done, I swear we are not done. Come.” Levi ordered as he led blind folded Eren into the living room. Careful not to let him trip over anything on the way to wherever he wanted Eren to stand. Coming to a stop Eren tried to wait patiently for whatever it was Levi had planned. But with his mind still fogged from a few moments ago it was proving very hard to focus on much of anything other than when Levi was going to continue.

“Eren do not come until I say you can. Understand?”

“But I...”

“Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Eren whispered.

“Hold on tight then. Legs around me.” Levi whispered, guiding Eren's arms around him before hoisting him up. Eren quickly wrapped his legs tight around the other, securing himself and pulling Levi tighter against him. Levi filling him once more was almost enough to ignore the sudden coldness he was pressed into.

“Levi?” Eren asked shakily. Surely Levi hadn't...

“No one can see up this far Eren. Even if they could, I promise the lights are off so no one could see in.” Levi panted, even after everything they had done, Eren was just so damn tight.

“Shit Levi.” Eren gasped on a particularly hard thrust.

“I would never let another see you like this. I have thought of having you like this so many times. Against this very window, just you... surround by the glowing, colored lights below and the few stars out above. Your so beautiful Eren and your all mine. You have no idea what you do to me,” Levi growled, his teeth bared in a desire to mark his love.

His words seemed to strike something deep in Eren and Levi faltered for a moment when Eren took his arms from around his shoulders and placed his hands on the glass pane behind himself. One above his head and the other at his waist, bracing himself. The blindfold becoming wet with tears and his lips quivering with emotion as they gave a small smile to his shorter lover. 

“Then why don't you stop holding back and show me what I do to you? ” Eren panted. He had had enough of Levi holding back tonight. He wanted more, wanted everything Levi had to give and then some. 

“Such a greedy boy aren't you.” Levi said with a strained laugh.

“Always greedy for your cock Levi.” Eren whispered followed by an utterly filthy groan. Bracing himself further against the window pane, Eren used what little leverage he had and thrust his hips down hard against Levi.

“Fuck Eren. I won't last if you do that.” Levi warned in a choked of rasp. Fingers tightening on slender hips. He was dangerously close to coming as it was after all the teasing over the course of the night. He wasn't ready to end this yet though.

“Goddamn it Levi, please. Give it to me how I like it. ” Eren hardly had the words out of his mouth before a strangled cry left him as his prostrate was hit as Levi changed his angle just the slightest bit. Feeling his love get just that little bit deeper.

“Tell me how you like it then. Tell me just what you want me to do to you.” Levi purred before leaning forward and placing his teeth at Eren's collar bone. Biting just hard enough to leave a mark.

“Put your hands on my hips and bend me the fuck over. Make me cum as I scream your name.” Eren moaned, body trembling at the overwhelming sensations. 

 

“Shit... yes...” Levi snarled as he finally lost hold of the control he had had such a white knuckled grip on all night. 

Pulling out of his lovers lithe body he lowered him carefully until his feet touched the ground. The moment Eren had his balance though, Levi turned him around to face the window. Gave him almost no time to get his hands back up to brace himself as Levi thrust back inside of that tight ass in one deep move. Not stopping until he bottomed out. Pelvis flush with that shapely ass. 

“Just remember when you can't walk tomorrow that you asked for this.” Levi hissed as he pulled back before snapping his hips forward once more hard and fast. The broken moan that left Eren sent shivers down Levi's spine. He loved the sound of Eren's voice when he lost himself like this. 

Hands gripping tightly to hips to hold the other in place as he fucked the younger man. Breathless cries and shattered pleas falling around the two men. Tan fingers curling claw like against the window desperate for something to hold onto. Back arching further with each deep plunge of Levi into his body.

 

“D-don't cum yet...” Levi warned once more seconds before he tensed and thrust as deep as he could one last time. Eren keening loudly as he felt warmth fill him. Levi's low drawn out groan sounding as though it was ripped unwilling from the depths of him. Arms coming up to hold Eren tightly to his own body as his teeth sunk into the back of his neck, once more just shy of biting hard enough to draw blood.

“L-Levi, I need... I need to c-c-cum. Let me... p-p-please...” Eren begged. Uncaring of the saliva now dripping down his chin, the blindfold soaked through with his tears. Body shaking hard within Levi's embrace, skin sweaty and damp. His cock hard and twitching and wet with pre-cum. 

He was so close.

Levi didn't say a word as he dropped to his knees behind Eren once more. Strong hands coming up and grasping the soft, damn skin of Eren's ass. Pulling the cheeks open to be greeted by his cum leaking entrance. 

“You did say you liked me on my knees.” Levi said as he leaned forward and licked around the fluttering hole. Lapping up his own cum before stabbing his tongue in deep.

Eren saw pin points of light burst behind his closed eye lids as the feeling of Levi's tongue went as deeply as it could before twisting and drawing back out. The process repeated several times, driving Eren closer and closer to the edge. 

“Touch yourself and cum.” Levi purred, before returning his attention to task before him. Namely to clean out every inch of Eren using tongue and lips alone. The taste, a mix of both he and Eren, was addictive and was sweeter than honey to him. He needed more of it.

“Yes...oh fuck...” Eren wasted no time taking himself in hand. One, two, three quick strokes was all it took. Hand gliding smoothly down the slick flesh, thumb circling the head. Back arching and a loud wordless scream sounded as his body went rigid, hips bucking in short uncontrolled movements as white streaks stained the glass before him. 

With no warning Levi found himself pulling back to catch Eren as the brunette simply seemed to fold in on himself and fell to the floor. Holding his lover close Levi turned Eren as best he could to face him and untied the blindfold.

The loosened cloth slipping free and sliding down to rest along the rapidly fluttering pulse in Eren's throat. Glazed, teary emeralds opened slowly and tried to focus on the loving grey above him.

“You did so very good tonight Eren. It wasn't to much for you was it?” Levi asked softly. Of everything they had done together orgasm denial always seemed to take Eren even closer to the edge of to much. As much as they both enjoyed the out come, Levi always worried just that little bit more about his love once it was all over.

“Levi... my Levi... never to much...” Eren croaked out. Voice cracking and breaking, throat raw from the pleading and screaming through the last several hours.

“ You keep saying that. Now come on lets get you cleaned up and in bed. You need to rest after that.” Levi said with an affection filled smile as he finally released the brunette . Standing slowly Levi bent down and picked Eren up in his arms once more, using a strength few knew he had to carry his beautiful lover into the bathroom. 

Kicking the door closed behind him Levi made sure not to let Eren see the anticipatory smirk that flitted across his lips. Already he found himself looking forward to the revenge that his love would exact once Eren fully came back to himself. He could hardly wait until the next morning to see what Eren would come up with. 

 

End


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s838.photobucket.com/user/cocokrispies1/media/ShowerEat_zps64f80975.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of this fic is a rather explicit fanart commission done by the wonderful Ow!Myhearteries.


End file.
